


Got My Heart Burstin' At the Seams

by Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX/pseuds/Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX
Summary: The art for Brian in the bathroom shows him stitching up his jacket. It later occurred to me that Vicky was held together by stitches.





	Got My Heart Burstin' At the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real with ya I wrote this at like, one in the morning, and edited it at the same time a month later. Maybe not my peak literary potential here.
> 
> Also to those who may have forgotten, the bathrooms at school are described as Co-ed.

You found her on your way out of the bathrooms. You figured they were empty, until you heard what sounded like crying coming from the other end. You guessed it was Vicky by the shoes. You knocked and asked if it was her, and thankfully it was because that could’ve gotten really awkward otherwise. Eventually you got her to open up, and that’s when you saw she only had one arm. The other was draped over the paper holder, along with a thread and needle, currently jabbed through the skin. And now, you’re behind the bathrooms facing the woods, stitching up your friend so you can both head to lunch before the edible stuff is completely gone. 

“…I’m sorry.” She said softly. “It’s fine.” “No, it’s not. I’m in high-school and I still can’t do something as simple as stitch myself up.” She hugged her knees tighter. “I’m an idiot.” “Stop.” You say, it’s harsher than you wanted it to be and you flinch a little when you see how much it caught her off guard. “You’re GPA is like, a whole point higher than mine. You’ve got straight A’s in all your classes.” “A+’s…” She murmurs. “Exactly. So what if you can’t do this? You might be a Frankenstein and yeah, it’s better that you can do these things on your own but…” You struggle a bit finding the right words “But I think you’re learning enough for now, don’t you think?” “…Maybe…” She loosens a little as you continue stitching her back up. “Not maybe, definitely. You’ve probably got more smarts in your head than in the whole library, ‘specially since Damien torched it again.” “Ha-ha, yeah I remember that. I think he just randomly stole one of Polly’s drinks and made a Molotov for the hell of it. But I did read most of what got destroyed a while ago.” “Big-brain Blue” You say, glancing up at her. She smiles, but only faintly. You can tell she’s faking it. A bad idea hits your head like a brick. “Mmm… Brain.” “Huh?” “Braiiin…” “Oh my God stop, you sound like you’re 10 again.” “BRAINZZZZ” You slump onto her, mouth agape, and pretend to bite her skull. “Augh! You dead-head! Get off!” She laughed, pushing you off and noticing her right arm was working again. She experimentally flexed her fingers, then looked back at you. “Thanks.” You smile and tell her it’s no problem. Then you notice your hands are on top of each other and you both pull away, embarrassed. “So uh, I’m gonna get lunch.” “Yeah me too… Hey Brian, um…” You stop mid-speedwalk to look back at her. “You want to maybe eat… together?” Your heart skips a beat. Well, actually, it doesn’t beat to begin with since you’re a zombie. You’re glad most of your face is gone because otherwise you’d be blushing hard right now. “Yeah, sure.” By the time you get there the food’s limited and the tables are packed, but you find a place to sit eventually. 

You gain +1 happy memory and +1 crush.


End file.
